


触手的爱你知不知道

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	触手的爱你知不知道

　　“古新月你是不是有毛病！”

　　毕野武，火系魔法师，自认为除了八岁那一年的错误之外没犯过更多的错误，但是他现在非常严肃的想着，这个木系魔法师，热爱喝酒的酒鬼作者，为什么一副这么鬼畜恐怖的表情看着他，毕野武几乎以为这人是要想吃掉他了，藤蔓的枝蔓缠紧毕野武的四肢拉扯展开，本就没扣的十分紧这一下彻底的完全扯开了，黑色大衣不能挡住许多什么反而有种要遮不遮的感觉毕野武垂着头突然有点后悔当初干嘛招惹这个叫古新月的笑面虎了。

　　枝蔓直直捅进毕野武的口中堵住毕野武的话，那枝蔓进的太里插到喉口又疼又难受，一股恶心感涌上来却又被那藤蔓恶意注入一股黏液，又黏又腻的热液直直灌进他体内，他不舒服，还很难受，鲜活的、真实的藤蔓玩弄着他的身体，黏液溶解了他的衣服，揉按他的胸乳，他的裤子被溶解掉，而古新月还有凌枫，这俩人，这一切的始作俑者，就坐在那颗藤蔓下面看着他，他赤裸的身子措不及防的暴露在两人面前，会阴处的柔软小口第一次被人看见让毕野武浑身不舒服，他讨厌被人抓住把柄的感觉。

　　但是那俩人只是一副新奇模样，底下的土是凌枫供给，而藤蔓是古新月操控，藤蔓一点点捅进青年雌穴内里，过长过粗的藤蔓探入青年未经人事的雌穴内里致使火系魔法师发出一声尖喘，刚刚的魔法师向来考得是动作催动魔法，可是双手被捆缚的魔法师完全没法使用自己的魔法了，他想要挣扎又被藤蔓捆绑着，他无力的垂下头，可是后穴却也有藤蔓在外面打转，一根细一些的藤蔓慢吞吞的插入些许可是这对毕野武而言不是什么愉悦的体验，他讨厌这种疼和被控制的感觉。

　　“哎呀……被封印在镜子里很难受嘛，让你也被藤蔓封印一下咯。”

　　这种感觉太难受了，藤蔓无孔不入的探入他的口与下体的的器官，他讨厌的地方被藤蔓狠狠插入抽动，可是他却依然从那里面体会到快感，性器被藤蔓缠裹着快感挤压大脑使理智湮灭，他被藤蔓掌控着身体，不受控制的快感让他浑身发烫脱力，粗大东西模拟性器在他体内抽动叫他浑身无力，一根极细的藤蔓悄然捅进青年性器顶端，毕野武喘息着睁开眼不知在看什么，有藤蔓将古新月送上去，他在毕野武的面前看着青年微垂着眸子时不时便被快感激的叫出声的模样激的也硬了起来，于是他便伸手抚摸青年下体，那儿湿答答的一片，藤蔓主动退开抬高青年双腿将那被藤蔓玩弄的红肿的雌穴暴露在古新月的眼前，凌枫也跟着上来撩开在毕野武后穴里的藤蔓。

　　毕野武模糊的喘息着双眼无神，他只能感觉到更加炙热的东西插入他体内，粘腻的奶音听得人精神振奋，他头后仰着浑身泛起一层红，柔软甜美的奶音过分粘腻，微红眼眶羽睫轻颤，他的手又被松开，于是毕野武慌张的下意识搂住面前的人肩膀，毕野武啜泣着完全不似那个嚣张的火系魔法师了，反而乖顺温和，甚至有些可欺，古新月上前去亲吻，或者是说撕咬着毕野武的唇，凌枫也不断的挺胯将自己性器插入毕野武后穴更内里，敏感点不断的被两人擦过毕野武张大了唇双眼失神，他的脚踝被古新月抓着，突然的他又感觉到又藤蔓挤着要和古新月一同插入他雌穴里时候，毕野武身子一抖。

　　昏了过去。

　　他再醒来时浑身清清爽爽躺在古新月家的床上，古新月正扒着门一副胆小的样子，毕野武一阵无语，抓他的是他叫藤蔓折磨他的也是他，之前那么嚣张怎么现在这么气弱。

　　“对不起啊毕法师如果没事我就先去创作了——”

　　毕野武还没开口古新月就跑远了全然没了之前鬼畜 样子。

　　“……下次问问教授他是不是精神分裂吧。”

　　毕野武裹着被子再一次的躺下，也不顾这是不是自己的家了，他双腿还有些软走不动路的，古新月和凌枫站在门外又一次的看了一眼毕野武的状态才安下心。

　　


End file.
